tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las Excelentes Aventuras de Bill y Ted
Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures,es una serie animada de televisión spin off de los años 90's. Se basa en la película de 1989,Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure,como parte de su franquicia. Antecedentes La primera temporada fue producida por Hanna-Barbera y se emitió en la CBS, con Keanu Reeves, Alex Winter, George Carliny Bernie Casey que repiten sus papeles de la película.En la segunda temporada, el show cambió las empresas de producción y redes, ahora al aire en Fox Kids y producida por DiC Entertainment. Voces Primera Temporada * Alex Winter - Bill S. Preston * Keanu Reeves - Ted "Theodore" Logan * George Carlin - Rufus * Bernie Casey - Mr. Ryan * Danny Cooksey - Deacon Logan * Peter Renaday - Detective Logan Segunda Temporada * Christopher Kennedy - Bill S. Preston * Evan Richards - Ted "Theodore" Logan * Tara Charendoff - Mary Jane Episodios Primera Temporada # One Sweet & Sour Chinese Adventure - To Go (9/15/90) # The Birth of Rock 'N Roll or Too Hip for the Womb (9/22/90) # A Most Excellent Roman Holiday (9/29/90) # Model 'T' for Ted (10/6/90) # The More Heinous They are, the Harder They Fall (10/20/90) # Birds of A Feather Stick to the Roof of Your Mouth (10/27/90) # A Black Night in San Dimas (11/3/90) # Pocket Watch Full of Miracles (11/10/90) # This Babe Ruth "BABE" is A DUDE, Dude (11/24/90) # When the Going Gets Tough Bill & Ted are History (12/1/90) # Never the Twain Shall Meet (12/8/90) # A Job, a Job - My Kingdom for a Job (12/15/90) # A Grimm Story of an Overdue Book (12/22/90) Segunda Temporada # Now Museum, Now you Don't (9/14/91) # The Totally Gross Anatomy of a Gym Teacher (9/21/91) # The Star Strangled Banner (9/28/91) # Leave it to Bill & Ted (10/5/91) # Goodbye Columbus.... and America # It's A Bogus day in The Neighborhood (10/26/91) # Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure in Babysitting (11/2/91) # The Apple Doesn't Fall Far from the Phone Booth (11/16/91) Derechos Los derechos de todas las encarnaciones de la serie son propiedad de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (el estudio mismo donde el equipo Hanna-Barbera tuvo su inicio), a través de sus 1.997 adquisiciónes de Orion Pictures, quien co-produjo la serie y se distribuye en las películas de Bill & Ted . A diferencia de las películas, no hay participación en la serie de TV es propiedad de Paramount Pictures, propietaria de la televisión y los derechos digitales (el primero a través de Trifecta Entertainment & Media) a las películas a través de la propiedad de Nelson Entertainment films. Emision Internacional * Chile ** TVN (1991-1995) ** Canal 13 (1996-1998) Enlaces externos * * Bill and Ted's Excellent Online Adventure * [http://www.hulu.com/bill-and-teds-excellent-adventures Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventures] at Hulu Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión basadas en películas Categoría:Series de televisión de CBS Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión animadas de los años 1990 Categoría:Series de televisión infantiles Categoría:Series de televisión animadas en:Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990 TV series)